


翁斯坦是基佬

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, 翁A, 翁无名
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *斯摩和翁斯坦都是基佬（王城双基）的二设下。*伪翁A/翁无名*欢乐沙雕文





	翁斯坦是基佬

翁斯坦是基佬。

这是斯摩和翁斯坦组队行动一个月以来的一大发现。斯摩把这当做加薪升职的重大突破。

发现的契机是斯摩有一天回房的时候，路过了太阳长男的房间。那时候翁斯坦被唤过去听从长男的指令，骑士长因为不明原因迟了一小会，太阳长子等不及就先入浴了。结果斯摩发现好端端跪在地上等待太阳长男出浴的骑士长，不知怎么的完全趴在地上，他狮子般金灿灿的眼睛色眯眯地凑到房间地下的门缝旁，鬼鬼祟祟地还想往里头多看两眼。斯摩本来想叫住他，质问他在干嘛，翁斯坦朝他比了个噤声的手势，还打了个他们之间的暗号——“别告发我，我下次请你喝酒”。

这就是为什么他们俩在亚诺尔隆德为数不多的小酒馆里喝酒的原因了。

翁斯坦很豪爽，他扬言他今天的金币够买让斯摩喝到猝死那么多的酒。斯摩也毫不客气，一下子点了大约十个骑士能享用的下酒菜。

“骑士长啊，”斯摩喝下一杯杰克的酒。这种酒从远方而来，特别暖身。“我知道你是基佬。”

“说个什么糊话，你这才几杯就醉了，太逊了！”翁斯坦一饮而尽手中的酒。他的骑士头盔被放在一旁，一头红发在昏暗的酒馆里仍旧明亮。

“翁斯坦，狼骑士和你主子，你喜欢哪个？”

“要我说的话，殿下优秀的地方在于他的大naizi。亚尔特留斯嘛，他腰和腿很细，抱起来一定很舒服。两个都不错，难以抉择。”

“别装了，骑士长你暴露了。”

“好吧好吧，我知道我瞒不过你。但这事，”翁斯坦叫住老板再给他们加几道菜，“看在我今天请客的份上，还有咱俩一个月的交情上，别告诉别人。”

“骑士长，你难以抉择的话，难道要脚踏两条船？”斯摩问。

“净扯淡。殿下沉迷龙学，阿亚好像有女朋友了，我哪个都追不到。”

“噢，你单身。那你考虑考虑我，我naizi也蛮大的。”

“滚。”翁斯坦大笑着骂了一声，“我不喜欢你这款。”

“为啥？”

“还能为啥？况且咱俩还是同事。你就死了这条心吧。”

“同事就不行了吗？和你攀上关系我搞不好能升职呢。”

“放屁，我和太阳长子殿下关系那么好，也没见我工作量减少。”翁斯坦扯了扯他的头发，“看，最近操心银骑士训练的问题，我又少了一把头发。”

“哦……”斯摩张大了嘴，往嘴里塞下好几个生肉块。肚子里满满都是生肉的斯摩久违地尝到了血腥味，这令生性暴虐的他感到非常满足。他用他占比不大的脑瓜想了半天也没明白为什么翁斯坦觉得同事之间没法达成特殊关系。在他简单的想法里，性取向不合可以强行掰弯，冒犯主上可以道歉，骑士长是基佬这件事也没什么值得隐瞒的。毕竟，斯摩连他喜欢吃人的爱好都没隐瞒过。但升职这问题可真难，斯摩不知不觉叹了口气，摸了摸他泛着金光的脑壳。不过，在这顿饭以后，他也明白了为什么翁斯坦总在下属里大受欢迎。这种对待工作严谨而滴水不漏，但面对属下时却很豪爽而不拘小节的性格，有谁不喜欢呢？

所以那天晚上从小酒馆离开的时候，斯摩眉飞色舞。临别的时候翁斯坦还再三鼓励斯摩，让他好好干活。他俩住的地方不一样，斯摩往东到普通骑士的住宅区，翁斯坦往西到王城中心的位置。

斯摩那天晚上翻来覆去睡不着。他吃得太撑，胃胀得难受，于是索性在王城里转悠。可当他转悠到王城中心附近，在旋转阶梯上乘凉的时候，他远远地瞅见了翁斯坦的影子。

月光轻柔地洒在亚诺尔隆德漫长又宽广的阶梯上，斯摩瞅见关得紧紧的门口、那纹路精细的巨大圆形花窗下，翁斯坦和一个人站在门的阴影处。斯摩看不见那阴影里咋样了，不过他们旁边很明显地还趴着个什么动物——大概是一条狼。这下，无论斯摩再怎么愚笨，他都一下子猜出翁斯坦正在和亚尔特留斯幽会了。

哇，这骑士长出尔反尔得真厉害——

斯摩在心里惊叹。就算攀不到骑士长的关系，他也忍不住想看看他那骑士长到底能脚踏两条船到什么地步。于是斯摩拿起了随身携带的望远镜，仔细观察阴影处。

翁斯坦和亚尔特留斯一开始站在门口，直直地站着，两个人之间大约有一个地砖的距离。他们似乎在交谈。斯摩反正吃饱了撑着，他在那盯着看了老久。那两个人好像讲了十分钟的话，突然他们一起都盘腿坐下了。旁边的希夫反而站起来了，正好挡在了他们前面。淅淅索索、淅淅索索，一直有这种声音传来。在一片阴影中，狼骑士忽的一下发出了一声狼嚎，就像他在打架吃痛时会发出来的那样。

哇靠，是野合！

斯摩再一次为翁斯坦的豪迈所震撼。斯摩瞪大了双眼，这个骑士长表面装蒜真有一套，前几个小时还信誓旦旦说不和同事发生关系，后半夜就在王城门口和亚尔特留斯野合。而且是在一条狼的面前野合！

虽然不屑于翁斯坦的表面装蒜，斯摩却愈来愈对翁斯坦的胆量感到敬佩。在这个世界上，说干就干、说上就上的男人太少了。光天化月之下不知廉耻地强上另一位好像是个直男的同事，这可不是一般人能做得到的。

亚尔特留斯嚎得很有规律，一声大、一声小，如此来回三四个回合，狼骑士终于没声了。然后希夫挪开了它的脚步，它又一次趴在两个人旁边。拿着望远镜的斯摩看见亚尔特留斯此时跪坐在地上，翁斯坦则把他扶起来。狼骑士趔趄了一下才站了起来。

——哎，骑士长太粗暴了。

斯摩在心里默默为亚尔特留斯的后庭惋惜。斯摩想起来翁斯坦是拿长枪的，那把枪戳人很疼，想必他下头的枪戳人肯定也疼死了。刚刚狼骑士喊那么大声，那里肯定流血了。

后半夜的风吹过堂前，吹动了狼骑士和狮子骑士的长发。斯摩看着他们俩一个搀扶着一个（应该是翁斯坦搀扶着亚尔特留斯），一起走远了。那条狼一路摇着尾巴，慢慢跟着他们。

斯摩放下他的望远镜。刚刚吃的肉消化了一大半，他也打算回去继续休息了。等明天早上起来，他一定要好好地以这个出尔反尔行为作为要挟，勒令翁斯坦给他升职。

隔日早晨，翁斯坦一如既往地在王城的中庭会见斯摩。

“嗨，斯摩。昨天肉吃得很开心吧，今天也要加油啊！”

“骑士长，那个，你昨天晚上，喝完酒之后，干嘛了？”

“嗯？没干嘛，我就回去睡了。”

“我怎么好像看见你和亚尔特留斯在王城门口——”

“啊那个啊，阿亚他……哎这个事情很复杂，咱们换个地方说。”翁斯坦把他拉到王城中庭的电梯旁。

“你们是不是在野合？”于是斯摩也压低了音量。

“哈？想什么呢。亚尔特留斯他啊，下午给基亚兰跳街舞的时候，放在兜里的飞刀扎大腿上了。”

“？？？？”斯摩瞪大了他的小眼睛。

“然后他这个人你知道的吧，最爱死逞强。在基亚兰面前忍着不说，到了晚上才说好疼好疼，跑来问我能不能帮他弄出来。”

“昨天晚上他嚎得那么大声，是在拔飞刀？”

“对啊。扎进去了整整三根飞刀。天知道他到底跳了哪种街舞，才能把兜里的飞刀那么完整又整齐地扎到大腿上。昨晚我就帮他都弄出来了，弄完了之后我搀扶他到我房间里做了简单的包扎。亚尔特留斯这个性格真有意思，他在我面前龇牙咧嘴，但是一遍遍和我说千万别告诉基亚兰，不然她知道了要笑话他的。”

“哈……”

“所以就是这样啦，你别乱想。今天我又要训练银骑士，还要给太阳长子秘密跑腿，累死了。你稍微有点担心我的话，就赶紧干活去！”

“——是。”

升职、加薪，好难啊。

斯摩看着王城再一次升起的太阳，感到非常垂头丧气。好不容易抓住的骑士长的负面新闻，竟然一点都威胁不到他本人，更别提以此为契机变成四骑士了。他在走出王城大厅时，瞥到狼骑士一瘸一拐地在前边跑，旁边伫着一条狼和那个矮小的女刺客；他还瞥到一群银骑士之中的翁斯坦正在认真的教训那些新兵。远处高高的城堡里，太阳长子一定孜孜不倦地瞒着他父亲研究龙学吧。而那个喜欢躲在闺房里不出来的幺子葛温德林，是不是又和女孩子一样地在玩着他银色的秀发呢？

斯摩直视着高高升起的太阳，坚定地往工作岗位走去。

亚诺尔隆德忙碌的新一天又开始了。

 

FIN


End file.
